


Technically This Isn't a Rescue

by Carerra_os



Series: Merman [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Family Feels, I just pick and chose what aspects I want and make that shit happen the way god intended, Kidnapping, M/M, Mermaid Magic, Merman Stiles Stilinski, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, The Pack Finds Out, it's no one you'll care about, no sources were consulted on mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Someone in town is killing people by drowning and Stiles finally has a run in with the sea witch who gave his mom legs.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: Merman [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393684
Comments: 40
Kudos: 535





	Technically This Isn't a Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than expected, I kept getting distracted. Enjoy.

Merman Act 4 - Technically This Isn't a Rescue

The full moon is tomorrow and Jackson barely feels it with Stiles an easy and welcome distraction. Stiles however is on edge but that has to do with his last final tomorrow before break not the moon high in the sky. It has no sway over his shift, not like it has over Jackson’s. Stiles is a ball of tense energy and Jackson has taken to distracting him in the best sort of way.

It's late, nearly two in the morning when Jackson finally just drags Stiles to their bed and away from his stacks of notes and texts. Stiles tries to go back to his notes a few times before Jackson resorts to playing dirty. Not that Stiles really minds he is fully invested now.

Stiles is spread out beneath Jackson on the bed a sheen of sweat over both of them as Jackson works him open. "Fuck, Jax." Stiles groans as Jackson crooks his fingers and hits his prostate, back arching, fingers scratching at Jackson’s back. Jackson grins leaning down and giving Stiles a better grip as he nips across that beautifully arched neck. Jackson inhales heavily the scent of them together like this is dizzying.

"Come on." Stiles urges impatience Jackson doesn't resist the wolf and fits his teeth to Stiles’ neck satisfying them both. Jackson pulls his fingers free when Stiles' scent goes sharper wants to bath in it as he lines up to fulfill Stiles' request. They both groan as he slides in more slowly than necessary, taking the time to savor it as Stiles makes impatience noises.

Suddenly everything goes topsy turby and Jackson finds himself on his back. Jackson blinks dumbly up at Stiles who is suddenly on top of him fully seated on Jackson's dick. "You were taking too long." Stiles grins from his perch as he rolls his hips. Jackson groans hands framing Stiles’ hips as he bucks up being careful not to unseat the man.

It's faster than the pace Jackson was setting but not by much. Stiles' eyes close as he focuses on taking what he wants. Jackson keeps pace with him lazily bucking up on every other swivel of Stiles' hips when he grinds down. His eyes don't leave Stiles entranced by the sight of him, lips red form biting, back arched, skin practically glowing in the low light of the moon, the smell of him, of them together all consuming.

Jackson worships at the altar that is Stiles. Jackson’s finger ghost over sweat slicked skin, reaching up to pinch at beaded nipples pulling gasps as Stiles moves faster, harder trying to get an elusive release. He is tiring, doesn't have the extra energy the full moon provides Jackson, Jackson can tell by his panting and the sweat slicking his body the moans that have just an edge of distress in them.

"Jackson." Stiles whines in frustration needing more. Jackson knows exactly what more is but waits fingers tightening on Stiles' hips in anticipation. "Jax." Stiles whines again no longer lifting his hips simply grounding down to seek his pleasure drawing a moan from Jackson. "Jackson please." Stiles cries out breath hitching as Jackson suddenly bucks up hard, repeating the motion as Stiles bends down to kiss sloppy at his mouth still whining.

"I've got you." Jackson assures rolling them till he has Stiles pinned to the bed beneath him.

"Yeah, you go me." Stiles has a dopey grin that breaks as he groans out his pleasure Jackson setting a hard fast pace both of them thoroughly enjoying it. It doesn't take long Stiles already worked them close to the edge Jackson just has to take them over it. He fits his blunt human teeth to Stiles' throat biting down hard enough to bruise and that's all it takes. Stiles is shooting his load between their stomachs, tightening around Jackson. Jackson lasts half a minute longer the tightening of Stiles around him too much.

-b

Jackson wakes early to find Stiles already awake but still next to him. Stiles is too wrapped up in his studies, he hasn't realized the wolf is awake yet. Jackson takes the time to watch him for a long moment nimble fingers brushing over pages as he murmurs the words to himself trying to force them into his memory. After ten minute Jackson rolls over half on top of Stiles kissing at his bare shoulder.

Stiles bites his lip trying to hold in a laugh that breaks through fully when Jackson’s fingers ghost over his sensitive ribs. "Jax stop it, I have a test in" Stiles squints at the bedside clock eyes struggling to focus after staring so long at his pages of notes. "Two hours and I need to leave in one." Jackson doesn't stop completely but he firms his movements stroking instead of tickling.

"You could recite this stuff in your sleep, you don't need more studying." Jackson nibbles along Stiles' shoulder hips rutting down softly trying to tempt. It doesn't work.

"Jackson." Stiles says voice flat, despite the smell of his obvious enjoyment of Jackson's ministration the werewolf moves despite his wolfs disagreement.

"Fine, fine." Jackson presses a kiss to Stiles' hair as he gets out of bed. "I guess I'll just go make breakfast. No notes at the table."

"Sure, sure try not to burn the place down." Stiles teases laughing as Jackson growls.

"I can cook!" He boasts loudly making his way from the room. "I can cook." He repeats to himself softly determined to make Stiles the best breakfast he has ever had.

-b

It doesn't exactly go to plan. Jackson is a bit of a perfectionist so Stiles barely has time to eat before he is rushing out the door. Jackson's wolf is still pleased to have provided for Stiles even if just barely.

-b

They're all spread out around Derek's loft in preparation for the full moon tonight. Stiles done with his final is currently playing video games with Scott. Jackson is at his side watching him continuously beat their co-alpha. It's peaceful despite the itch of the wolf beneath Jackson's skin wanting to get out and prowl.

Of course that peace doesn't last. "I want all of you to be careful there is a hunter in town, according to Braden he isn't here to hunt us but be on alert." Derek announces pulling at least partial attention from all of them.

"What's he here for then?" Scott asks not looking up from his game.

"According to Braden he's working as a cook but he's really here looking for a mermaid, even if they were real there's no way they would be this far inland." Erica announces thankfully because Derek's already met his word limitation for the meeting. Stiles tenses and for once Scott is able to get the jump on him in the game they're playing. Stiles is too preoccupied to even acknowledge Scott's idiotic victory dance.

"If it is real and it's here it must not be dangerous or we would have known about it." Jackson bumps his shoulder into Stiles trying to ease him out of a downward spiral.

Malia raises her hand like she's still in high school and speaks when Derek just sighs long suffering. "Who cares, it's not our problem."

Jackson wants to growl and snap at her but she doesn't know that Stiles is the merman undoubtedly in question. Jackson doubts he'd feel any differently if this wasn't about Stiles or even some other member of the pack. Stiles is shaking a little and Jackson wraps an arm around him at this point no one bothers with surprise anymore when they see them so close. Well sometimes Scott looks like he might have an aneurism but Jackson honestly enjoys how freaked out Scott is by Jackson and Stiles' relationship.

"You know what we need, fuel, the full moon is tonight I'm going to go get pizza." Stiles announce abruptly voice a little shaky. He pulls away from Jackson and he has to resists the wolf’s insistence to pull Stiles back wrap him up and never let another soul near him.

Several members of the pack eye Stiles with concern, mainly Derek and Lydia, as Stiles heads for the door. Several members of the pack call out pizza toping giving him no other attention as they go back to business as usual. Stiles makes to the door before Jackson gets with the program and is up and out of his seat following.

"Jackson where is my good bye kiss?" Erica calls and Jackson growls flipping her off on his way out the door. Stiles let's out an abrupt laugh breaking from his sour smelling thoughts.

In the elevator Jackson shuffles into Stiles’ space crowding him and starts kissing along his neck the laughter doesn't last long. "Jax." Stiles murmurs nimble fingers brushing through Jackson's hair pulling him closer. The sour smell lingering on Stiles' skin dissipates as he captures Jackson's mouth pressing the wolf back till he's pressed against the wall.

Stiles is trying to devour him, consume him whole and both Jackson and his wolf are on bored with this. He vaguely hears the ding of the elevator reaching the bottom floor but pays it no mind to focused on Stiles. There is a cough from someone that isn't either of them and they both freeze.

"You boys might want to take this somewhere else." Jackson growls at a grinning Jordan Parish. Stiles groans burying his face in Jackson's neck for a long moment just breathing. Jackson pets at Stiles' back trying to get him to relax again. Jordan doesn't stop grinning.

"Can we not tell my dad you caught me making out in the elevator?" Stiles asks as he pulls away from Jackson cheeks flushed.

"I don't think the sheriff wants to know more about your love life than who you are dating." Jordan's grin slides to more of a smile softer as he speaks about the sheriff.

"Which he does." Stiles says, Jackson can see him watching Jordan caught on that to soft smile analyzing. "However we haven't talked about who he might be dating in a while." Stiles tries.

He gets nothing. "You'd have to talk to your father about that." Jordan is grinning again. "Keep it PG while you're out I don't think John would be too pleased if I had to arrest you for public indecency."

Jordan moves into the elevator grinning as they move out Jackson still glaring at him. Stiles doesn't move his eyes away from the deputy till the doors are closed. "Do you think him and my dad are dating?" Stiles asks Jackson when they finally turn away from the closed elevator doors.

"I think he at least wants to be dating your dad." Jackson shrugs wrapping an arm around Stiles. It's hard to get a good read on who gets close to the hellhound, the burning smell of him consuming all scents in close proximity.

"Excellent, I'm pretty sure my dad is into him." Stiles says absolutely delighted. Jackson knows the sheriff will not appreciate where this inevitably leads but with Stiles smelling so happy he doesn't argue just dutifully gets in the jeep to get pizza. Stiles distracted form his earlier distress spends the ride to the pizza place planning at playing cupid.

-b

They have an ungodly amount of pizza hot and fresh in the back seat. They're on their way to the loft when tension starts seeping into Stiles again. Jackson directs Stiles to pull over, they’re in the jeep so Stiles insists on driving. As soon as they're parked on a shoulder of the road Jackson is moving.

He unlocks both of their seatbelts getting out himself and coming around. Stiles is confused but goes willingly when Jackson pulls him form the car. They don't go far just a little ways into the tree line where Jackson feels a little safer. The wolf and him are attuned to the forest especially so close to the full moon.

"It's going to be okay." Jackson says and it's more for himself than Stiles because the worry eating at him is making it hard to breath. He can't lose Stiles not now, not ever. Stiles' face softens in the low light and he pulls Jackson closer. Jackson goes easily, doesn't want to be anywhere else, buries his head in Stiles’ neck and breaths.

"Everything is going to be fine." Stiles’ voice is soft but sure and so much more reassuring to Jackson than his own insistence that it will be. "If anything does happen you'll just have to come rescue me, god knows I've rescued you enough times." Stiles teases pulling a startled little laugh from the wolf.

"I've saved you just as often." Jackson grumbles teeth scraping against Stiles’ jugular in a teasing warning.

"Have you though." Stiles counters snidely breaking off moaning when Jackson bites across his neck.

"Maybe it's my turn to save you." Is the most Jackson will concede even as he hopes that it won't be necessary. "I'll always save you." Jackson promises catching Stiles' mouth before he can make any more comments to try and lighten the mood.

-b

The pizza is cold by the time they return to the loft. Stiles might blush a little at the knowing looks and catcalls from Erica but he's still grinning more relaxed than when they left. Jackson grins too keeping close to Stiles wanting to be close before the full moon run.

Jackson contemplates bailing on the run to stay close and guard Stiles. Stiles rolls his eyes fondly and reminds Jackson he won't be alone. A powerful banshee and kitsune are with him, and while Danny is human he's still good in a fight. Jackson still considers staying but then Derek is growling for him to hurry up. Jackson pulls Stiles into an over the top good bye kiss that leaves them both panting before he heeds Derek's call.

The pack split into two groups one traveling further into the woods. Derek heads the one that stays closer to civilization sensing Jackson's unease at being too far from Stiles. Ethan and Jordan stick with them on a long run doing loops to stay close to those left behind.

It's a quite night. They play and chase one another the call of the moon giving them the energy to run until the wee hours of the morning. Scott and the others meet up with them and they all head for the loft as the sun starts to rise.

In their absence blankets and pillows have been sprawled out in the spacious living room by the four left behind. There are grumbles as the pack stumbles in and flops down no one bothering to shower. Stiles puts up a token protest but curls closer to Jackson when he's wrapped in the wolf’s arms. Jackson and his wolf are so content to have Stiles close, protected, that he doesn't even grumble when Derek and Malia press close to Stiles.

-b

Jackson lays with Stiles in the tub the fragrant smell of expensive bubble bath and soaks curling around them. Most of Stiles' scars aren't visible to the naked eye, something Stiles had claimed as the Nagitsune's doing but now Jackson knows the truth. Can find them with his fingers if he is trying, like now fingers tracing the faintly raised skin where the spike had gone through Stiles’ stomach. Sometimes when he wakes and Stiles isn't next to him he has flashes of that day of the bathtub full of blood only this time Stiles doesn't heal. Doesn't breach the water on his own again and Jackson feels like he's drowning.

"You're over thinking." Stiles says softly stilling Jackson's hand and moving it away from the scar.

"You almost died." Jackson's arms clench tightly around Stiles for a moment before he relaxes his hold slightly. He growls when Stiles shrugs.

"I've nearly died before." It doesn't make Jackson feel any better, the wolf wants to rise to the surface and hunt down all that have hurt their mate. "I'm here, you're here, and we are both alive." Stiles turns in the tub water slouching with his movements as he slides a knee on either side of Jackson's thighs leaning in close. "Wasn't there something you wanted to test out in this tub?" Stiles mouth quirks as he looks coyly down at Jackson through his lashes.

-b

Things are good for nearly three weeks then a week and a half before the next full moon a body is found. The first body is found in a relatively small but deep lake in the middle of the preserve. The next body is found four days later face down in the same lake. Both men are fully clothes and in possession of their phones and valuables, no sign of a struggle. The coroner marks both as accidental drownings, no signs of a struggle or a second party.

The fact that both men are fully dressed and die within days of each other is a big red flag for the sheriff and the deputies in the know. The pack are gathering to try and find the cause several hours after the second body is found. Everyone is at the loft but not everyone is actually helping research. It's mainly Stiles and Lydia with Derek, Body and Jackson dutifully helping when commanded.

"It could be the mermaid." Lydia broaches with a thoughtful look, Jackson barely resists growling at her as Stiles goes rigid.

"Or any creature that potential drowns their victims. Peaceful drowning is more a siren's calling card." Stiles doesn't manage to keep the edge out of his voice. "Neither victim had any signs of resistance or struggling, but they did have a strange build up on their ear drums according to the coroner report, and the pictures show the excess leaking from their ears it didn't just wash away. Which is also consistent with Siren songs."

"That doesn't mean it's not the mermaid." Lydia puts in with a disapproving and suspicious look, of course she catches on to the fact that Stiles is insistent that it's not the mermaid. Luckily no one else seems to have picked up on it. It's usually just the two of them pressing their heads together in the books. Derek looks a little curious but shrugs it off, knows better than to get involved.

"I'm just saying mermaids are more volatile form the legends, form what little I've found in the bestiaries they don't let their victims peacefully drown." Stiles doesn't add how biased those notes often are. Jackson knows it tares him up a little to not add that part, he's trying to make a point though. Jackson rests a hand on Stiles’ shoulder squeezing as he hands over another book. Stiles leans into the touch, neck craning back so he can smile up at Jackson, putting that pale neck spotted with a fresh hickey on full display.

It doesn't take long for tension to shoot back through Stiles’ scent sour as Lydia pulls out references of nonvolatile mermaid legends. Jackson barely resists growling at her, doesn't have a death wish, just presses closer to Stiles trying to sooth.

-b

Jackson is on the edge of the tube in the main house, feet flat in the bottom Stiles between his knees as he scrubs at short fluffy brown hair. There is music coming from his phone and it just brings back a curious notion to Jackson's mind. Something he has been thinking about more and more since the first death, since talk of sirens and mermaids in town.

"You never sing." Stiles goes a little tense humming in response, his scent never wavers from contented. "Why don't you?"

"Maybe I can't." Stiles relaxes again, knows he has nothing to fear form Jackson. The trust pleases Jackson makes the wolf curl content in his chest makes him want to nip and show his belly all at once.

"That's not it." Jackson is sure it's not, because Stiles gets weird about it, any time singing and the deaths are brought up, right now he is squirming uncomfortably and trying to distract Jackson with gentle fingers ghosting over the flesh of his stomach as he turns. "You know you can tell me anything." Jackson dips his hands in the water to rinse them of soap before stroking over Stiles’ jaw.

"I don't sing, not ever, not even when I'm alone." Stiles voice has that sad note he gets when he talks about his mom. Whiskey eyes go glassy scent salted. "Not since before she passed and even then never around anyone human, not even my dad."

"Why not?" Jackson prods thumbs stroking just under Stiles' wet eyes.

"She made me promise never to sing again. I was upstairs playing in the bath by myself, dad was already at work it was only the two of us in the house. She stormed in angry and terrified, convinced I was going to hurt someone, convinced I'd hurt my dad. It was at the beginning before we knew something was wrong." Stiles is shaking, so despite his clothes Jackson pushes him back and sinks into the tub to wrap around him.

"You wouldn't and if she had been in her right mind she would have known that." Jackson consoles him, knows it's just another thing Stiles has been forced to hide and hates it. Hates how much Stiles keeps locked up, glad he at least can provide Stiles with a space to be himself.

Jackson gets his hands in Stiles hair again uses a cup to rinse out the soap once Stiles is pliant and relaxed again. Jackson’s clothes are soaked through and sticking to him, it's uncomfortable but with Stiles pressed to his front it is hardly noticeable.

"Sing for me?" Jackson requests and Stiles goes tense scent tinged with nerves. "You won't hurt me, I trust you. Sing for me." It's a long moment before a sad crooning melody fills the room, creaky at first before smoothing out. It’s the most beautiful thing Jackson has ever heard, everything starts to get hazy around the edges.

-b

"What happened?" Jackson's voice is slurred and he feels tired, more tired than he can ever remember being. Stiles is right there and Jackson smiles, it feels sloppy and slow as he reaches up to pet a Stiles' worried face.

"You fell asleep!" Stiles is confused and keeps poking at Jackson, checking his vitals.

"I feel asleep." Jackson reiterates hands stopping Stiles' movements all he wants to do is cuddle Stiles and go back to sleep.

"Holly shit I'm jiggly puff." Stiles sounds more excited than confused or upset. Jackson mumbles happy and content with Stiles' scent going warm and happy, drags Stiles closer till he can press his nose against Stiles’ neck and then he drifting to the sound of Stiles talking to himself.

-b

"How did I get in bed?" Jackson asks the next morning still feeling the tendrils of sleep pulling at him.

"With a lot of fucking difficulty." Stiles snarks from next to him where he is propped against the headboard reading. It's only as he sniffs and looks around that he realizes they're in his old bedroom.

"Why are we in here?" Jackson asks confused.

"You're lucky I didn't just leave you in the tub, I don't have werewolf strength." Stiles quips not looking up from his book.

"What happened though?" Jackson asks memory foggy. The last thing he remembers is asking Stiles to sing. He says as much, Stiles’ scent going bright and tangy with excitement.

"Oh that could definitely be handy. I sang for you, and you passed out. You woke a couple times but generally just to drag me back to you so you could snore into my neck." Stiles says grinning down at Jackson as he moves to press his face against Stiles' stomach.

"I vaguely remember some of that. You just smell so fuckin good." Jackson mumbles into the soft shirt that smells like him and Stiles, smells like them. Groans when Stiles starts absentmindedly combing through his hair as he talks.

"I got a little worried that I'd hurt you but when you woke it was kind of like you were just slow and happy, like you'd been drugged and extra cuddly." Stiles mumbles stifling a laugh when Jackson burrows more firmly against his stomach snuffling as he pushed the shirt up to get at Stiles' skin.

"Do you think it's a mer killing people?" Jackson asks, knows it's not Stiles simply because those men never got near the pack, but that doesn't mean Beacon Hills isn't home to another mer.

"Nope." Stiles pops the P pressing Jackson till he rolls on his back and then he has Stiles straddling his chest. It instantly has Jackson's dick awake even if sleep is still trying to pull at him. Stiles doesn't seem to notice even as Jackson grips his calves, distracted as he presses Jackson's head to the right than left.

"Well doc what's the prognosis?" Jackson let's his fingers dig into the meat of Stiles' calves dragging a breathy moan from him. He gets a flush for his trouble and the room smells better than it ever has spicy with the heat of Stiles.

"No fluid in the ears." Stiles' confirms what Jackson already knew to be true, if there had been any sign of damage Stiles would have been a ball of tension when he woke.

"Clean bill of health than?" Jackson lets his finger stroke up to Stiles' thighs.

"I don’t know about that I might need to give you a through exam." Stiles is trying to keep a straight face but his lips are twitching and Jackson can feel the aborted laughs that try to break lose.

"Well doctor I suggest we get on with the exam immediately, time is of the essences." Jackson says dramatically keeps his face straight no laughter in sight as he slides his finger up knees to palm at Stiles' ass. That of course is what tips Stiles over giggles spilling out of him. Jackson adores it.

-b

The third and fourth body are found in water but not the lake this time. Number three is found in their old high school pool and number four floats bloated in the closed for the season public pool. Both die in the same manner, fully clothed, nothing taken, fluid buildup in the ears.

Malia is firmly of the belief that it's the mermaid the hunter is after. Jackson wants to rip his claws into her every time she brings it up, every time anyone brings it up. The majority of the pack seems to be in agreement. None of them seem to be using their noses around Stiles.

"It's probably the mermaid." Malia says again, Jackson can't help outright growling at her.

"It's not the mermaid."

"How would you know?" She has him there and it does nothing to sooth his anger, because it could be a mer, all Jackson knows for sure is that it's not his merman.

"She's right it could be a mer." Stiles breaks through Jackson's anger with a hand on his shoulder as he speaks. Sheepish, skin pink as he says the words with a little shrug. They both know it's not, the most restful night’s sleep Jackson has ever gotten proof but they can't exactly tell the rest of the pack not without exposing Stiles.

Jackson curls protectively around Stiles and continues with a counter argument to Malia. "Why would the mermaid wait till now to start killing people?" That does bring her up short she makes a disgruntled face and Jackson can feel the slight shake from Stiles as he tries not to laugh outright at her. Malia has a tendency toward revenge when she feels wronged, family trait. Jackson refrains from trying to bite anyone else's head off when they bring it up.

-b

The big plan split up and cover possible drowning locations which is absurd because as it turns out there are a lot of possibilities in Beacon Hills outside of bathtubs, toilets and residential pools.

Jackson hates this plan, not just because he's split from Stiles, to many possible location for them to even pair up. Hates it because of the dread that pools low in his belly, the sure feeling that something bad is going to happen. Knows Stiles feels it too with the way he was practically vibrating out of his skin before they finally separated to go their separate ways for the evening.

Stiles gets their old high school pool while Jackson is halfway across town watching the river where Gerard drowned Matt all those years ago. Jackson is not a fan of being here but does as he is told anyhow, the scent of Stiles heavy on his clothes helps keep him grounded. Stiles texts him periodically helping to keep him distracted from the things he did under Gerard and Matt's command.

They all manage to take their duties seriously for the first few hours before boredom sets in. Erica starts up a text chain that dwindles down to dumb reaction selfies and memes. Stiles and Jackson hold their own separate conversation, knowing better than to give Eric or any of the rest of the pack ammo to tease them with.

Jackson checks his phone again after another run down the bank of the river, there has been no sigh of anything human or supernatural, a few deer and a scattering of rabbits. His wolf wanted to chase to work off the anxious feeling in his gut but Jackson reined his wolf in. They can't hunt and keep watch over the bank and if he let the wolf take over he knows he would abandon his post to go keep watch over Stiles.

Jackson regrets not giving into the wolf. Thinks his heart might just rip through his ribcage and escape as he reads the texts he missed form Stiles.

'I'm hearing a strange singing.'

'I don't feel any different, maybe it's just a really creepy radio.'

'I'm going to check it out.'

Then nothing. The last one is time stamped ten minutes ago just after Jackson had started his latest trek. The feeling of dread crawls up and wraps around his throat trying to choke him as he taps Stiles' name till the phone starts ringing. A chill settles over him goose flesh rising as it goes to Stiles' silly automated message.

Jackson dials again, three more times before he can move, before he's howling his distress and setting off in a dead run for his former high school. He barely hears the answering howls from the pack over the blood rushing in his ears. The door he reaches is locked tight and he barrels through it like a freight trail, doesn't care about property damage when Stiles could be hurt.

Jackson is more wolf than man as he hunts around the school looking for Stiles. He follows the scent whining as nerves and fear taints it. Howls in anguish when he finds Stiles' phone and a small splash of blood but no sign of the man himself, just a few drops of blood but more than enough to cause panic to course through Jackson.

The pack is close but Jackson ignores them as he tries to track down Stiles, as he tries to catch the scent of whoever took him. He gets nowhere running in circles around the town mad with grief over Stiles' absence. It takes both Derek and Scott to get him to shift back to human and stop searching aimlessly.

-b

They tare the pool house apart looking for anything that might help them find Stiles and in the end it's Scott who is the only one to think to look in the emergency kit. Stiles has them stashed all over town and he put one up in the office no one uses in the main house. He didn't want anything he put in it to negatively affect any of the pack. Danny grabs it being the only human among them.

A lot of it is just labeled bottles; the contents aren't written on most of the bottle just what they work against. Jackson recognizes a few of Stiles' scales in an unmarked bottle, Jackson definitely plans to ask about that once he gets Stiles back. There are also a few species specific killing weapons that no one wants to think too hard on how Stiles got a hold of them.

Tucked at the bottom is a plain white envelope, Jackson can feel the magic on it as he touches it. Letters scroll across the front in Stiles' messy hand writing. 'Open if I'm gone.' Jackson doesn't like the implication makes it feel like ice is in his stomach creeping up his spine, fears the worst. Inside is a single piece of paper. 'Zombie Wolf'. Is the only thing written on it. Jackson breathes a sigh of relief at not finding some long forgotten good bye letter, he couldn't handle that right now, not with Stiles missing.

"Someone call Peter!" Jackson demands, one of them has to have Peter's number.

Lydia has Stiles' phone out, of course he would have the number, when Isaac asks. "Do you think he'll come?"

"He is the only one of us Peter will come for." Derek mumbles.

"Malia." Erica reasons.

Malia outright scoffs. "If Stiles was here we wouldn't need Peter." They all go quiet as the phone on the other end of the line rings.

-b

Stiles wakes head fuzzy, muddied in a way that screams drugged. He is also sore like someone took the opportunity to bang him into every available surface while in such a state, and not in the fun way. His memory is muddled, coming back slow, dragged forth by persistence.

He remembers the school, the dread that had been low and simmering in his stomach as soon as the decision was made that all of them would go to separate locations to watch for the murder. There had been singing, familiar in a way that reminded him of his mom before she got sick, the tune hauntingly familiar, a mer song. He couldn't help himself he had to investigate, he knew that song, she'd sang it to him before the sickness had taken her mind from her.

Stiles remembers the fear and anguish that broke over him like a bucket of cold water when he recognized Blanc the hunter Derek warned them about. He was singing that haunting song, Stiles turned to run, but then something pricked at his neck and he knew nothing after that.

Nothing till now. He doesn't know how long he's been out. His tongue feels thick, mouth coated, cottony and eyes grimy if he had to guess he'd say it's at least twelve hours. The sun out hot and high in the sky confirms this theory. He is being moved, dragged, something is cutting into his skin pulling his body as his left side scrapes and burn.

Stiles blames the drugs on how long it takes him to notice his predicament. "Are you fucking kidding me is this a fishing net, am I in a fishing net!" Stiles struggles against the mesh nylon of the net clinging to him even as he's being dragged from rocky asphalt to softer stinging sand. "Where are you taking me?" Stiles demands trashing some more.

Blanc doesn't respond with words but he does send a good kick toward Stiles' clipping his cheek and smirking as Stiles hisses. The man kicks him a few more times for good measure, till Stiles is blurry eyed and reduced to soft groaning. Blanc then continues dragging Stiles through the sand ignoring his weak attempts to get free.

-b

Peter and Chris roll into town before noon the next day, and they already have a good idea of where Stiles is.

"Blanc was hired to retrieve a mermaid, byer is from a little place down by the sea A-"

"Arcata." Jackson pales as the word leaves John's mouth.

"But Stiles is just a human." Scott points out only to be ignored.

"You don't think it's her?" Jackson growls out worried.

"Who else, she finally found him."

"One of you want to clue the rest of us in?" Lydia asks eyes sharp.

"It's complicated."

"I always knew Stiles was special always so salty." Peter says with that delighted feral grin beside him Chris rolls his eyes slipping a fifty into Peter's outstretched hand.

"Are you implying, that Stiles is the mermaid?" Isaac pipes up intrigued by the notion.

"Wouldn't he be a merman." Malia seems confused about the difference even as she asks.

"He would have told us." Erica insists but even she doesn't sound sure.

"Mer hunters, fish hunter as they like to call themselves don't have a code they are even more vicious than most werewolf hunters."

"Kate." Peter almost looks apologetic when Chris flinches at the name, only almost though because Peter is nothing if not vindictive.

"My sister ranks up there with the kinds of atrocities they commit. It's rare to even find a bestiary with mer mentioned these days, it was said they were hunted to extinction. Many skinned alive and left to dry out, whole families burned alive." Chris' eyes cut to Peter with lingering shame before he is straightening his back and schooling his features. Jackson isn't the only one growling at the thought even as that icy dread grips at him anew.

"Blanc isn't an old school fish hunter though, he is in acquisitions. Finds rare things and creatures and brings them to people for a price. The buyer paid a lot of money for a live mermaid, specifically the contract wanted one that can shed its scales. It also stipulated the specimen be acquired unharmed."

"John perhaps you should explain so we know what we're going up against."

"I grew up in Arcata, it's where I meet Claudia. She saved me from drowning, she was the most beautiful creature, woman, mer, well anything I'd ever seen."

"Wait Mrs. Stilinski wasn't human." Scott interrupts.

"If Stiles isn't human, and he's clearly not adopted as he looks like both of his parents, than one of them had to be something." Lydia explains before Peter gets the chance to, no doubt whatever was going to come out of his mouth would lead to a fight and waste time.

"Perhaps we could hold all questions till the end." Peter still manages to get a word in anyhow sneering but at least he keeps the snide comments locked up for now at least.

After everyone nods the sheriff continues. "She was a mermaid, and at the time couldn't shift to a human form. We wanted to be together so she made a deal with a sea witch. Our first born in return for her ability to be with me. She agreed, we just planned to never have children but then Stiles came along.

When we found out we took him and ran, we couldn't bear the thought of parting with our child. The sea witch never got the child she bargained for."

"What did she want a child for?" Peter asks breaking the silence that falls over the room.

"No idea Claudia didn't ask."

"Jackson." Lydia says his name in that tone, the tone that means there will be answers or she's going to make him regret it.

"Stiles doesn't know either."

"Not what I want to know. How long have you known about this."

"A couple months. I brushed against him during pack bonding night by the pool. It was wet and he fell onto the sun shelf, change happened instantly, it's beautiful." Jackson gets breathy and wistful at the end, deliberately ignores the barfing sound Malia makes.

"Malia you don't seem very surprised." Lydia points out the question clear as she narrows her eyes at the coyote. Peter having his suspicion warrants no interrogation he has always been a little obsessed with Stiles.

"He always smelled like something other, just like you. Only you smell like a fresh grave and he smells like something but it was faded missing something until recently. It's not like it was important. I just know he is Stiles, nothing else matters." Malia shrugs truly not caring that Stiles has hidden this form her. They're all a little baffled by her elegance of the subject. Peter looks torn between being proud and devastated, he could never just not dig into something.

It doesn't take long for an argument to break out when they start trying to hash out a plan.

-b

Stiles fades in and out for a bit, there is more dragging, and scraping against his skin. Something tares through his shirt and skin leaving a trail of blood. While woozy Stiles still has a moment of cognizance and hopes it will help his wolves find him, help Jackson.

When he comes fully back to reality he is in a dim cave, sunlight filters in from somewhere but he can't find its source, mirrors bounce the light around the space. The room is covered in things, a pile of keychains, coins, jewelry, and several Garfield telephones. It's a little more junky and disorganized than Stiles' own collection of things, most of his horde serves a purpose. Like all of his keys.

Stiles' still feels muddy, head and body throbbing as he wriggles trying to loosen the bonds wrapped tightly around him. It's a mixture of fishing line and seaweed, almost the strangest thing he's ever been bound by. The line cuts into him painfully.

Stiles jumps, as well as he can when the pool of water near him suddenly starts rolling lapping at the edges of its rocky lip. A few seconds later the surface is being breaches and a mermaid is dragging herself up on the rocks. Stiles stares because he is expecting someone more Ursula esc, this woman looks as normal as his mother did to him in her shifted form.

She's not old that he can tell but his mom had always looked young and Stiles often get called out on how much younger than his age he looks. Still passing for sixteen when he needs to sneak around and play dumb for the pack. It only actually works outside of town given his reputation.

She looks friendly and delighted smiling but not in the menacing way Stiles is expecting. She drags a long lock of silver brown hair behind her ear in a show of nerves. Her tail is silver white like it holds the moon itself and her eyes shine that same pearly color.

"You must be Stiles." The smile that stretches across her face is nothing but friendly, nothing mocking and dangerous like the first time Peter had said those words to him.

"What do you want with me?" Stiles asks at a loss for another response, still trying to loosen his bonds but none of his tricks are working. He doesn't know if she knows he can partially shift and isn't about to give it away.

She blinks big eyes at him a little pouty and sad before a soft smile pulls across her face. It's so fond and adoring, it reminds Stiles of his mother before she got sick and it makes him ache, long for the days before her mind was taken from her. "I am Melisandre and you belong to me, you were to be my child, I am owed. You are my child and now we are finally together." She says the last part more firmly but Stiles' head gets stuck on the belong part, it makes him angry.

"First of all I don't belong to anyone, I'm my own person. Secondly you could have just tried reaching out with a letter or a phone call first. Kidnaping is a bit extreme." Stiles chides pulling at the seaweed and fishing line bindings keeping him form running away, from making his grand escape.

"I don't have one of your human phones and I didn't know where you were how could I have sent a letter or called." Melisandre says tone petulant and sad. "I desired to meet you, to check on you." She sounds so genuine, Stiles wishes he could hear her heart beat or smell like his wolves so he could tell if she is faking.

"Kidnapping was your first choice after those two? What about a shell phone or a message in a bottle honestly I can think of a million better things than being roughed up by Blanc and forcibly dragged here. My pack will be coming for me." Jackson, will be coming for him, and the rest of his wolves, because Jackson, Jackson won't let him down won't let them get distracted, will do whatever it takes to get him back.

Stiles' words break the soft smile from Melisandre's face, anger rolling boiling off of her in its place. Stiles expects her to lash out at him when she darts forward faster than he would have thought possible but her hands are gentle when they ghost over him. "Roughed up? He rougher you up?" Her eyes are narrowed as she takes in the no doubt impressive patch work of bruises he can feel.

"Don't get me wrong I've definitely busted my own lip before but never while simultaneously giving myself a black eye or bruising my own ribs." Stiles has another pithy remark but is cut off by the angry hiss Melisandre makes.

"I thought perhaps it was makeup or some other oddity of the humans. I will deal with Blanc he had specific orders not to harm you or anyone you care about." Stiles tries to scoff but it ends in a pained hiss as a clawed hand presses along his lip angry eyes going sad again when she takes in his injuries.

"I never wanted to hurt you, I just wanted to make sure you are healthy and surviving. I've been looking for you since your grandparents got the call from your father all those years ago of Claudia's death." A punched out sound leaves Stiles at the mention of both Claudia's death and his grandparents, grandparents he's only very rarely ever heard about.

"I know your father blames me, he and Claudia ran scared I would take you away from them." Stiles’ chest goes tight as she starts working him free of his bonds. "I wasn't going to just take you, I just wanted to be a part of your life." Stiles believes her, feels it in his bones, the ache he can hear in her voice resonating with one he had before he had collected his pack needled and prodded till they became family.

"Why?" Stiles gasps out chest a little tight air becoming too thin. Stiles let's himself be maneuvered dazed and desperate for information, feeling strangely safe and protected as he ends up with his head resting in a scaled lap. As delicate claws run through his hair achingly reminiscent of a mothers touch. It all eases his breathing back to a manageable affair.

"My clan was whipped out and I was injured badly, I was able to save myself with my knowledge of magic but the rest of my people were not so lucky. The attack left me barren, there was only so much my magic could do. I was lonely for so long. The mer do not like magic, most fear it, but it is not evil just like all humans are not evil. That ingrained fear made life very lonely for me.

When your mother came to me promising me anything I asked for the one thing I had been longing for family, specifically you. I had thought I would get her and John as well, I did not realizes they would think the worst and run with you. Run from the sea, form their home, from their own family." Stiles feels salt hit his cheeks, the ache in his jaw receding as he turns his head to see tears dripping down Melisandre's face.

"You didn't curse my mom did you?" Stiles knows, just knows she didn't, has always known that there was a cost to Claudia becoming human, has always suspected it was the real cause.

"No, no Stiles I've never cursed anyone. I warned her, I'd never done magic like that but she was so insistent and I wanted a family so badly. I told her there may be complications, that we'd have to monitor her but she got scared and ran to protect you."

"You never got your family though, how are you not- Why are you not angry?" Stiles asks curious fingers twining in long silvery brown hair without conscious thought.

"I didn't get you or your parents and I was angry at first but I also understood. If it had been the reverse and I thought someone was going to harm you I would have taken you and ran as well." Stiles feels warmth fill his chest at the declaration at the conviction that she would have done so, would do so now even.

"I wasn't left totally alone though, your grandparents, John’s parents have been wonderful, and they’re going to be so excited to meet you, if you'd like to meet then that is." Melisandre goes a little worried, fingers drumming nervously in one spot.

"Tell me more about you, and them?" Stiles requests a grin pulling at his lips when Melisandre smiles down at him in wondered delighted. Being kidnapped by a murderous siren may be the best thing that's happened to him, well since Jackson finding out about him at lest.

-b

They're all crammed into two vehicles, not everyone is going. John as sheriff stays in Beacon Hills despite protests but Lydia convinces him to stay behind. Scott, Isaac, Danny and Lydia all stay behind as well to keep watch over the town.

Peter and Chris take the lead comfortable in their heinously expensive two seater while everyone else shoves into Boyd's modest midsize SUV. Erica complains about it even while being pleased for the extra leg room it affords them, Derek had wanted to take the Camaro. He lost that battle quickly, no way were three grown wolves stuffing themselves into that sardine can of a back seat.

The drive is long and tense. Jackson is a ball of barely contained rage and agitation. The others are on edge as well, Malia biting Derek when he accidentally brushes her shoulder for the fifth time. They have to be separated Erica sitting between them only because she's trying not to stress Jackson out more. Jackson has no doubt that she's going to use this to her advantage later when she needs a favor.

Luckily Chris and Peter already have information on Blanc and people around town know they'll pay good money to be kept informed of his whereabouts. They get a call ten minutes after they roll into town from an informant at the nearby pub. They don't waste any time in heading over.

They find Blanc at the bar, and Peter and Chris go in to lure him out with the insinuation of a threesome. Erica is the only one enjoying listening to them, Malia is bored and keeps trying to pick through the garbage. Derek looks green, Boyd keeps dragging Malia away from the dumpster. Jackson is practically vibrating out of his skin, shaking with the strain of waiting, of not storming in there and ripping Blanc to shreds.

The man doesn't actually put up much of a fight once he sees what he's up against. Offers information for money, Boyd and Derek have to hold Jackson back when Blanc makes a snide comment about mermaids, and about Stiles specifically. He opens his mouth after giving them the location of where he deposited Stiles for his buyer and Peter moves quick and deadly claws tearing through flesh.

"Peter!" Chris hisses angrily as Blanc's body hits the ground throat gaping and spraying the alley with blood. Jackson is only angry he didn't get to do it. Erica complains about blood on her shoes but none of the wolves have a problem with this particular murder. Blanc knew Stiles' secret letting him live would be dangerous, this was always the likely outcome and one of the reasons Scott had been convinced to stay behind.

"What?" Peter asks with a bored look as he pulls a handkerchief form his pocket and starts cleaning his claws.

"You couldn't have made less of a mess? It's two in the afternoon anyone could see." Chris isn't even slightly fazed by the sudden murder, almost makes Jackson wonder what they've been up to in whatever recess of the world they've been holed up in.

"I have faith in your cleaning abilities dear." Peter quips as he steps over the body toward the cars Jackson and the rest of the pack hot on his heels.

-b

Stiles' stomach growls and he flushes as the memory of the last thing he ate rises to his mind. He'd been eating a muffin when Jackson had requested his company in the shower. Stiles had immediate abandoned the muffin to eat Jackson instead. He kind of wishes he had finished his muffin first.

"You are hungry, I'll have some food brought." Melisandre announces gently pushing Stiles form her lap dragging herself across the ground to the pool with practiced ease. She thrusts face first into the water before coming back up with an arch of water the spray hits Stiles and he barely manages to get his pants and shoes off before the transformation can shred them, his boxers don't survive.

"Sorry." Melisandre says bashful.

Stiles shucks his shirt off as Melisandre moves closer leaving the tip of her tail in the water. Stiles jumps a little when seals break the water’s surface with fish. Watches wide eyed as they look to Melisandre for direction. "Just put them in front of him, thank you." She directs with a wave of her hand in Stiles' direction.

Stiles doesn't speak up till all of the seals have disappeared back into the water. "How did you get them to do that is it some sort of magic?" Stiles asks as Melisandre move so she can go back to petting his hair, it's really nice and Stiles can't help leaning into it.

"No of course not I simply asked." Melisandre laughs soft and pleased pushing a fish closer to Stiles, it wriggles still very much alive. Stiles is no longer hungry.

"But how did you ask?" Stiles pushes the fish toward the water flicking it with his tail so it can make a getaway the rest haven’t survived transport and Stiles feels a little bad for them.

"With my mouth." Melisandre watches the fish go with a coy quirk of her lips clearly amused.

Stiles snorts. "I've tried talking to animals before."

"What kind?"

"Some fish and turtles and they never responded." Stiles is pouting now because he had tried desperately to talk to animals when he was younger.

"Fresh water?" Melisandre smiles at him fondly like there is no where she would rather be and given her history Stiles thinks it's the truth.

"Yes."

"They don't understand our language and fish don't speak." Stiles eyes her with suspicion because she definitely was speaking English, right. "It's not the words themselves as humans use them it's sub vocal. I only spoke the words aloud for you. I could teach you sometime if you would like. You could come visit and I could teach you."

"You're not going to make me stay." Stiles whispers finding it all hard to believe that he won't have to fight to leave.

Melisandre smiles sadly at him. "Of course not, I just want to be part of your life that's all I've ever wanted. I never meant for you to get hurt but I couldn't be sure the magic I used to turn your mother wouldn't negatively affect you over time like it did her. We will need to check to make sure." Stiles aches at the mention of his mother but feels warmed at the care as she caresses his jaw.

-b

As soon as they make it to the beach Jackson is out of the car barely containing his shift. There is no one around the location deserted, it's hard to track with the sea breeze whipping other traces away. The others are out of the vehicle searching along with him.

-b

Stiles and Melisandre have talked for hours and now he knows she didn't curse his mother and she never meant her or him any harm. She's not trying to keep him, just wants to make sure he is alright and would like to get to know him. Stiles feels at ease around her.

They've left her cave, venturing out into a cove, she is taking him to meet his grandparents. Both because they too have been waiting to meet him for over twenty years and because they have a phone and Stiles can call the pack and let them know he is alright.

He is in the ocean for the first time ever and it's distracting and freeing. It’s so different from the limited space of the bathtub or Jackson's pool. It's alive in a way no other place has ever been not even the pond he visited as a child. There is life all around him, Stiles laughs and splashes jumping in the secluded cove. Melisandre watches form nearby excited for his first swim in the ocean.

A gull comes swooping by and Melisandre has a hand on Stiles stopping his movements. Stiles goes still worry filling him in response to her serious expression. "There are people in the cove we have to hide, some humans in town may know of our existence but not all of them." Stiles sinks into the water following her lead.

-n

Jackson perks up when he hears a laugh, specifically Stiles' laugh, he would know it anywhere, it's distant but he starts heading in the direction. The others follow him to a cliff face overlooking a cove of water. The water is rocking with the movement of distant waves making it impossible for Jackson to tell if Stiles is below the water.

"Maybe he is in the light house in the distance or a boat further out?" Boyd is trying to guess where the sound has come from all of them with their eyes scanning the horizon for any clues. Peter is on the phone with Chris keeping the man apprised. Jackson's eyes scan the water below, but nothing breaches nothing shows him where Stiles might be. Except the wolf in his chest sure their mate is right below them, has to be can feel it.

Jackson kicks his shoes off shucks his shirt and is diving into the brisk water below, crashes though the surface sinking lower, lower, turns his head wildly looking for a sigh, bubbles fill his vision.

-b

Stiles gasps as he gets a good look at the man plunging into the water. Swoops out from behind Melisandre where she has been protectively shielding him just in case. She calls out to him, the vibrations tickling against his skin but he still doesn't know how to respond underwater.

Jackson sucks in water as he's barreled into from the side, going defensive before his hands gentle as he gets a look at Stiles. Stiles grins and drags him back up to the surface. Jackson spits out water as they breach coughing, hands fluttering over Stiles checking for injuries. All of which have already healed.

"You found me." Stiles says grinning, the sun glinting off his scales and droplets of water. Jackson has never seen him out in the sun with his scales out, it's even more breathtaking than when the moon is full and bloated. The pack is shouting excitedly from the cliff face, moving to find a less wet way of making it to the bottom.

"I told you I'll always save you." Jackson seals their mouths together before Stiles can respond. It ends too soon, Jackson feels another presence growls as he pushes Stiles behind him in the water.

Just a few feet away is a woman watching them curious, she doesn't seem threatening but Jackson isn’t about to let his guard down. Stiles laughs the sound bright and happy this close Jackson can smell him and Stiles is warm and soft with mirth, grins as he wraps his arms around Jackson's neck tucking his chin over Jackson's shoulder.

"Technically this isn't a rescue." Stiles announce all cheek smile pressed against Jackson's jaw.

"Jackson meet Melisandre, turns out there was a lot of misinformation going around. Melisandre this is my boyfriend Jackson that I told you about." Stiles announce casual as ever, Jackson loves him but he's very confused.

"Why don't we explain once we meet the others at the shore." Stiles offers hands petting at Jackson's wet hair in a manner that he can never resist. Melisandre is smiling bright and happy a match for Stiles' own excitement.

"Of course." Jackson easily gives in, nuzzling at Stiles throat scent all pleased and excited, he'll get answers either way.

-b

They're in a little bed and breakfast in a Arcata five minutes from Stiles' grandparents. The rest of the pack are on their way, Lydia already making plans for an extended visit before they'd all gotten off the phone. She is packing for all of them, the sheriff declining to visit not ready to visit the town he meet Claudia in, not yet. Perish is of course staying with the sheriff.

Lydia has already texted them about the house she's rented for the next month but for tonight the pack is in a little bed and breakfast, with a view of the beach. They all have five rooms between them but Jackson fails to forcibly remove the rest of them.

Jackson takes what privacy he can get, crowds into Stiles’ space in the bathroom for a moment of privacy, nose tucked in and breathing heavy shaking.

"Jax it's okay I'm fine, we're all fine." Stiles mumbles his own face pressed close, he smells like the ocean, and sunshine and Jackson. He smells like he's always meant to smell and Jackson really wishes for more than a flimsy door blocking them from the rest of the wolves and one hunter in the next room.

"I thought I was going to lose you, I thought I already had." Jackson chokes out eyes wet as he scrapes his teeth over Stiles' flesh drawing a shudder. "I can't lose you, I love you." Jackson feels the grin that splits Stiles lips.

"You love me." Stiles mumbles bubbly scent bright and warm, like the sun has suddenly filled the space. "Oh good because I fucking love you too and I'd be devastated if you didn't feel the same way." Stiles announce grinning as he drags Jackson into a kiss. Jackson laughs into it as the door is banged on playfully growling at Erica for the interruption.

They all settle down into one bed even Chris and Peter, there is no way they’re leaving till Peter gets all of his many questions answered, apparently he made a list on the drive up. It's a tight squeeze Stiles at the center Jackson wrapped around him trying to fuse their bodies together, the rest finding spots where they can. Jackson may wish it were just him and Stiles but he can admit that the comfort of pack makes having Stiles safe by his side all the better.

-End

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more side stories later but for now this is it.  
> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
